Start Talking
by Xica
Summary: Ling Tong is capture by the Wei armer. Or did he really get captured by them or one of his teammates? Gan Ning and Ling Tong. Will Gan Ning find his true love or end up being a toy for the man he loves?
1. Chapter 1

Ling Tong was captured by Cao Cao's forces during on of the many battles against Wei. In the dark castles halls he could hear the sound of drops of water falling down into a pondle. Then he could hear two men's voices then their footsteps walking towards him or his room. Then he could hear the sound of the door of the jail ceil that held him open with a loud screehing sound. He only turned his head so he could hear better for he could not see anything thanks to the blindfold covering his eyes. And he could not remove the blindfold for his wrists were held above his head by the chains that hit against the stone wall that seemed cold to his bare back.

"So you are one of Wu's warriors huh?" One man said to the left.

"What if I am? What are you going to do about it?" Ling Tong said facing in the direction the voice came from.

"This will be fun. You are at my mercy." The man said "Leave us." Then Ling Tong heard a set of footsteps leave again then the door open and close once more.

"What _mercy_?" Ling Tong said. "You gonna whip me until I pass out. Or are you gonna cut me up until I give you so information. Sorry but I'm not a traitor to my own friends and family. He could hear the other walking towards him and he stood tall even though he had no idea what was about to come next. He gasped when he felt the others warm hand touch his bare chest and he growled over at him. "Hey don't you dare-" Ling Tong protested was cut off by a strong hand covering his mouth. Then he could feel the others warm tongue licking and teasing his nipple.

"Will you behave?" the man asked as he shoved two of his fingers into Ling Tong's mouth. Ling Tong groaned as he trembled under the others touch to his chest and he wanted to bite down on the fingers but he didn't want to have the man's filthy blood in his mouth. He then took his fingers out of the others mouth and chuckled softly.

"Hell no." Ling Tong replied as he panted softly then gasped out when he felt the wet fingers run down his body to the hem of his pants.

"Oh really?" The man whispered into Ling Tong's ear. "What if I made you feel good? Would you behave then?"

"The answer would the….Same." Ling Ton replied back as he growled over at the man.

"Well I guess I'll just have to make you behave…By my own means." The man said as he let his hand go under Ling Tong's pants all the way to Ling Tong's member. He then used his other hand to pull the pants down while he jerked Ling Tong off.

Ling Tong bit down on his lower lip to hold back the moans and gasp in the back of his throat. He then gasps out when he felt the warm tongue run up his neck. "What do you want?" He panted softly.

"I want to hear you scream." The man said as he pushed a wet finger into Ling Tong and Ling Tong threw his head back and yelped in pain. "That's close."

"Damn you." Ling Tong growled out as he growled softly then he felt the finger start to move in and out of him.

The man chuckled then added another finger. "Now I want you scream out my name." He said as he nibbled softly on Ling Tong's earlobe. "My name is Lhong."

"I'll….Never." Ling Tong started then moaned out when a third finger was added. "You bastard."

"Oh…I can be horrible and just shove this." Lhong rubbed something warm and hard up against Ling Tong's hard member. "Inside you. And just let you scream in pain. How about that?"

Ling Tong growled then he felt the three fingers get removed from inside then the press of something else against his entrance. "Y-You…Wouldn't dare." Ling Tong growled.

"Sure I wouldn't." Lhong said then he pushed all the way inside Ling Tong and Ling Tong threw his head back and screamed out in pain. "See…Told you it could have been worse."

The tears ran down Ling Tong's cheeks like waterfalls and he didn't care at the moment. It was so painful and he didn't realize that it could have been worse until the other started to move inside him. "Wait!...Don't move." He yelled but the other just wouldn't stop. And it started to feel good all of a suddenly and Ling Tong started to moan out in pleasure. "Damnit."

Lhong smirked as he grabbed a hold of Ling Tong's member and started to jerk him off while thrusting into the other. "Now say my name."

"Never." Ling Tong replied as his moaned got louder and pleasure inside started to build inside he was about to cum until Lhong gripped Ling Tong's member tightly. "What?"

"You don't get to cum unless you say my name." Lhong growled.

Ling Tong just growled back but he needed release so he bit his lower lip until it started to bleed then he screamed out the others name as his member was released.

"That's a good boy." Lhong said as that was the last thing Ling Tong heard before he pasted out.

((I had changed this a lot. And I didn't like the first chapter after I reread it. So I wanted it to be better so I just fixed it a little but got rid of a lot of parts. But it didn't really change on names, where and how things ended up. So I hope you'll like this version if you are rereading it.))


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha?!" Ling Tong screamed blushing from Gan Ning's comment and flinched at the ear attack. "Hey! My ass hurts already! So no more fun tonight!"

"Well I guess I'll have to tie you up again." Gan Ning says chuckles at Ling's reactions and he ties Ling Tong's hands behind him with his own sash. "Now be good and let the games begin." He starts kisses Ling's neck then starts to slow take Ling's shirt off.

"Gan NIng! Let me go! This is not funny!" Ling Tong screamed feeling embarrassed and pain all over. "Stop that!" Gan Ning was taking Ling's pants off then threw them at the edge of the tent.

"Just taking my time and if you don't quiet down. Someone's gonna hear you." Gan Ning smirked as Ling Tong started to squirm feeling Gan Ning's hand go up his leg, Ling Tong held his breath and looked away from Gan Ning. "You were into last time. What's wrong with feeling good?"

"It's wrong to do it with a man!" Ling Tong yelled glaring at Gan Ning then felt the sash tighten around his wrists. "Why do you have to tie me up?"

"So you don't run. Once I take all of your clothes off you then you won't run away in the nude." Gan Ning said grinning. "Besides a second round will do you good." He took Ling Tong's undergarment off and threw it over his shoulder. "Now that's a view." Ling Tong tried to bend his legs up to his chest but Gan Ning was holding them down and Ling Tong was blushing like crazy.

Ling Tong cursed then felt hot lips on his and didn't know why he didn't try to fight back against the tongue that was tangling with his tongue. Gan Ning back off when they needed air and Ling Tong felt something poking on his thigh. "Why me?" He asked breathing fast.

"I still wonder that myself. I just started having these feelings awhile ago. So I wanted to see how you'd reacted to them. I somehow like the reaction. Makes me want to tease you more then I haven't already." Gan Ning said teasing one of Ling Tong's nipples.

Ling Tong moaned loudly and started to squirm again but Gan Ning was stronger than he was. "Let me go! I don't want this!" He yelled as his manhood started to poke Gan Ning's stomach.

"Why? It looks he likes the attention." He said going down to Ling Tong's manhood and started to suck on it hard. Ling Tong moaned louder than last time but he bite his lower lip after he heard footsteps outside.

"Damn you, Gan Ning." He moaned glaring at Gan Ning who kept on sucking Ling Tong. "Stop…!"

Gan Ning slipped two of his fingers in Ling Tong which was hard for him to resist putting his member in him and he also felt Ling Tong arch his back trying to get away from him. He started to pull his fingers out and back into Ling Tong. After Ling Tong got use to it, he added another finger. Ling Tong couldn't help but moan and started trembling by Gan Ning touching him.

Gan Ning let Ling Tong's member out of his mouth with a small pop but kept his fingers in him. "You seem into it now. Maybe I should put your weapon up your ass instead of me." He said looking for Ling Tong's weapon and felt the trembling body tighten around his fingers. "If you don't start relaxing it's gonna hurt in the long run."

Ling Tong was still moaning as Gan Ning talked but he couldn't help but feel pleasure in all of it. "Shut….up." He moaned staring at Gan Ning. "Don't….you…dare."

"What? Shove this up your ass?" He asked holding up nunchucks that were the color red like blood. "I think this'll make you feel good after you get use to it in your ass." He grinned as Ling Tong tried to move away from him but he pushed him down so he couldn't move. "What are you? A man or a woman scared of having something shoved up her ass?"

Ling Tong glared at him then sat up and bites on his neck hard. He tasted blood and heard Gan Ning moan softly in pleasure then was pushed down. "Why…are…you…doing…this?" He asked feeling Gan Ning taking his fingers out then was replaced with his nunchucks. He screamed loudly but was stopped by Gan Ning kissing him fiercely. Gan Ning started to pull the nunchucks in and out of Ling Tong and felt him tremble even more. Breaking the kiss for air, he got Ling Tong to just moan and not scream but those moans were still loud.

"I didn't think you'd like it that much. I guess when I put my member in you. You'll be drowning in pleasure." He said chuckling a bit.

"Damn you." Ling Tong said arching his back to be pressed down by Gan Ning weight. "Take….it…out!"

"Why? You sound like you're enjoying it." He said rubbing Ling's Tong member not enough to make him come. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't pass out this time."

Gan Ning heard footsteps outside then covered Ling Tong's mouth. "General Gan Ning." A young man said on the other side of the tent. Ling Tong froze by hearing the voice and Gan Ning just stared at him.

"What is it?" He asked still staring at Ling Tong.

"Lord Sun Quan would like to know if General Ling Tong has awaked yet." The young man answered.

"No he hasn't." He answered as he pulled the nunchucks in and out of Ling Tong again. Ling Tong flinched and set his mind on not making a sound but it was difficult with Gan Ning going faster. Then the footsteps started to go away and Ling Tong head butted Gan Ning. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Stop teasing me!" He screamed unable to think straight anymore. "Danmit…Stop."

"I guess you had enough fun with these things." He took the nunchucks out then took his clothes off and threw them in a corner. He lined himself with Ling Tong's entrance then felt warmth surround his member. He groaned in pleasure and started to pull out then back in slowly. "Damn. You're so tight."

Ling Tong couldn't understand what Gan Ning was saying with all the pleasure he felt with Gan Ning in him. Gan Ning sat Ling Tong up to be on his lap. "Hey. Are you gone?" He said as Ling Tong kissed his lips lightly then started to lick Gan Ning's neck. "I guess that's a yes. Whatever. I guess I can do anything to you now." He felt Ling Tong bite his ear and he pushed Ling Tong down and Ling Tong arched his back moaning louder. "I like your screams. Let's find out if you make any other sounds." Changing his angle a bit Ling Tong came on Gan Ning's chest and his. "I guess that's what happens when I do that."

Ling Tong was on the verge of passing out but Gan Ning splashed water in his face and he shock his head by the cold water running down his face. "That makes you look even sexier." He said licking the come off Ling Tong's chest.

"Gan Ning." He moaned as he started to move his hips up and down. "Make…feel…good."

Gan Ning grinned. "Now why would I do that? You said you hated it in the begin and now you want me to make you feel good?" He said pushing Ling Tong back down.

Ling Tong just stared at him and wrapped his legs around Gan Ning's hips.

"Well I guess I can make you come again and let you pass out. Then I can have my fun with you." He said changing his angle again and picked up speed.

"Ahhhh!" Ling Tong screamed and came on them again. "Danm you." He said before he passed out.

"Love you too." He said slipping out of Ling Tong and covered him with a blanket. "I should untie him but he may kill me if I do. Let's find out if he will." He unties Ling Tong and Lu Meng walked in with a grin on his face. "What do you want?" He glared at Lu Meng and walked towards his sword.

"Oh calm down. I'm gonna go after him…yet." Lu Meng said still grinning with his arms across his chest. "Why won't you give him to me? You train lots of other guys and gave them away for money. Now you finally found your true love?"

"What if I did? I'll find you someone else." Gan Ning glared blocking Ling Tong from Lu Meng's sight. "Who else would you want?"

"If you really want to know then you'll just have to give your body to find out." Lu Meng walked up to Gan Ning.

"Asshole!" He said backing away from him but couldn't move because the edge of the bed was against his leg. Lu Meng placed a hand on Gan Ning's stomach. "Don't touch me!"

"Isn't that what he said as well." Lu Meng said pointing at Ling Tong and Gan Ning turned his head to look at him. Lu Meng grabbed Gan Ning's member and Gan Ning tried to push Lu Meng. "Why resist? You like it just as much as he did."

"You were listening?" Gan Ning asked trembling little and he felt his member harden. "Let go damnit!" Ling Tong got on his feet and hit Lu Meng on the head hard. Lu Meng fell to the ground and passed out. Gan Ning looked at Ling Tong with sad eyes then looked away.

"Why are you looking away?" Ling Tong asked and walked up behind him placing a hand on Gan Ning's shoulder. Gan Ning jumped a bit and turned around to face him. "You are so not an uke."

"Huh?!" Gan Ning said blushing at Ling Tong's comment and was pushed down to the bed by Ling Tong. "What are you doing?!" Ling Tong tied Gan Ning's hands together and sat on top of him.

"I'm going to have my fun. So I'd behave if I were you." Ling Tong grinned and Gan Ning just stared at Ling Tong with wide eyes.

Okay. I'll add more later. I hope everyone likes it so far. I'll add to it if someone wants me to.


	3. Chapter 3

Gan Ning screamed, "Wha?! No way in hell!" Ling Tong kissed Gan Ning to shut him up and started to play with his nipples as well. Gan Ning moaned in his throat feeling like he was slowly losing his mind. Ling Tong broke the kiss for air then looked over to Lu Meng and grinned at him. He got off Gan Ning and walked over to Lu Meng then set him in a chair. He picked up some rope and tied Lu Meng to the chair.

"Time to wake him up. He might get mad if he misses this show." Ling Tong said grinning at Gan Ning who was still breathing hard and out of it. Ling Tong splashed water in Lu Meng faces a few times and Lu Meng woke up after the five splash of cold water at the face. "About time. Gan Ning's getting a little impatient over there." Gan Ning bend up his legs to hind his member and he felt hot all over. "Oh yeah. Lu Meng. You lost the bent."

Ling Tong got back on top of Gan Ning and Lu Meng just sat there and watched. "What...bent?" Gan Ning asked feeling Ling Tong's hands on his thigh and flinched at the touch. "Why...does...he...have...to....watch?" He moaned out as Ling Tong started to suck on one of Gan Nings nipples and pinched the other. "Answer...me...Damnit."

Ling Tong stopped sucking Gan Ning's nipple and stared into his eyes. "Me and Lu Meng made a bent on who can take you first. I know you won't fight back because you love me. He's watching because it's like a slap in the face but I know it's embarrassing to have someone you don't like see you like this. That's why. He'll only get to hear you moan." He said getting back up again and walked towards Lu Meng. He grabbed a cloth and blind folded Lu Meng.

"Damn you Ling Tong!" Lu Meng screamed.

"Oh shut up. Be happy you get to hear him. I don't like it anymore then Gan Ning does. So I'd behave or I'll knock you out then you won't get to know how Gan Ning's screams." he said glaring at Lu Meng. Gan Ning's eyes widened and he tried to get the sash that was around his wrists off. Ling Tong pinned Gan Ning's hands above his head. "Now where were we."

Gan Ning just stared at Ling Tong in terror and froze. "Oh come on. I won't hurt you as much as you did to me." He said slipping two fingers in Gan Ning and Gan Ning arched his back at the pain. He moaned at Ling Tong's fingers in him then he bit his lower lip. "If you do that you'll make your lip bleed." Ling Tong started to move his fingers in and out of Gan Ning slowly.

"Damnit! Ling Tong knock it off!" Gan Ning screamed still trying to keep himself from losing his mind. "Let me go!" He started to squrim but when he did, his whole body started to hurt. "Damnit!"

"Is it because you're a pirate that you don't want me to take you?" Ling Tong asked adding another finger and speeding up thrush his fingers in Gan Ning.

Gan Ning moaned and looked away from Ling Tong. "No...I'm....a...virgin...down...there." He was blushing like crazy.

Ling Tong chuckled and Gan Ning shivered at the chuckle then looked up to see an evil grin on Ling Tong's face. "This is great. I get to make you mine and it's your first time too. I say that's a bonus." Ling Tong said lowering himself to Gan Ning's member.

"Hey! Don't ev-" He was cut off by Ling Tong sucking on his member and Gan Ning had to moan at how good it felt. "You...ass." Ling Tong kept on thrusting his fingers in Gan Ning and sucked on him like it was candy. "Stop...!"

Ling Tong let Gan Ning members out of his mouth then he licked the head which sent shivers up Gan Ning's spine. "No. You're going to deal with the pain and shame of having a man rape you." Ling Tong said taking his fingers and grabbing two of Gan Ning's bells.

"What the hell are those for?" Gan Ning asked feeling like he was on the verge of tears. Ling Tong tied a bell to each of Gan Ning's ankles.

"Now everytime I shove my dick in you. Those bells will make noise along with us. I thought that you'd like to wear them through this as well." He said lining himself with Gan Ning's entrance.

"You asshole!" He yelled as Ling Tong shove his dick in Gan Ning. Gan Ning screamed louder then before and started to cry at the how painful it was and the bells moved with them along with a noise of there own.

"Damnit! Why do you have to cry now?" He said sitting Gan Ning up on his lap and he started to kiss the tears on Gan Ning's face. "I won't do anything until you stop crying."

"Why?" Gan Ning asked still crying and feeling less pain. "It feels weird."

"What does?" Ling Tong asked hugging Gan Ning close to him.

"To have you inside me." Gan Ning said and Ling Tong chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You are. You knew this was gonna happen sometime in the future. You just didn't know it'd happen right after you took me. You're just so cute when you cry and scream." He said grinning.

"You ass!" Gan Ning screamed and Ling Tong lifted Gan Ning up then back down hard. "Ahh! Damn you. That hurt!" Gan Ning bite Ling Tong's neck hard but he wasn't strong enough to draw blood. "Why me?"

"I'll tell you why later when you're not about to come on me." He grinned as he grabbed Gan Ning's member and started to rub it as he thrust into him. Gan Ning arched his back and moaned at the pleasure that replaced the pain. "Sorry but it's time you went to sleep." Gan Ning came on him and Ling Tong's chest then passed out. Ling Tong laid Gan Ning down and slipped out of him. He untied him then covered him with a blanket and put on some clothes. He walked over to Lu Meng and dragged him still attached to the chair out to a field. He took the rope and blind fold off Lu Meng. "You will never come near Gan Ning again. Got it?"

"No. I won't leave him alone." Lu Meng said glaring at Ling Tong. "You'll just have to force me to leave him alone." He got into an attacking stacne. Ling Tong signed and also got into a stance. "Whoever wins this battle gets to have Gan Ning as their slave."

"Deal but just so you know. I won't loss!" Ling Tong said glaring at Lu Meng.

"Niether will I." Lu Meng said as the wind blow some leaves around them.

Okay. That's it for Chapter 3. I hope you all liked it. I sure liked typing it.


End file.
